


The King of Monsters

by HallowedNight



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: (but not really), ??? - Freeform, Bad Flirting, Godzilla (Sort of), Godzilla!Newt, Human/Animal Hybrids, Humor, Kaiju-Science, M/M, Post-Movie, Science, Self-Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowedNight/pseuds/HallowedNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some experiments on an old Kaiju sample don't exactly go as planned. In a completely logical progression, Newt's self-experimentation with said Kaiju samples don't go quite as planned either. </p><p>(Or, in which In which Newton Geiszler accidentally turns himself into a half-human pseudo-Godzilla with a little bit of leftover Kaiju fluids.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This was crazy fun to write. o3o I may do more with this 'verse later, 'cause I really, really like it.

Hermann stepped into the lab he never wanted to see again with an air of dejected irritation, half hoping someone might have vandalized his holo-projector while he was gone for the night. Saving the world had been fun and all, but finalizing research on a subject that was now basically obsolete was not exactly how the mathematician had pictured the months following his great achievement. A vacation was definitely in order; in fact, a vacation was basically _required_ at this point. Hermann was exhausted.

The only thing that gave Hermann any comfort in these troubling times was that Newton wasn’t faring much better. Though he was marginally less grumpy than his colleague, Newton had recently resorted to wearing sweatpants and oversized sweaters to work and constantly had unbecoming bags under his eyes. Hermann doubted anyone had noticed except himself.

This particular day, however, Newt had crossed some unspoken line with his state of dress.

“Newton, what are you wearing?” Hermann narrowed his eyes as he inspected the man closer. “Are those my slippers? And why are you wearing sunglasses?”

Newt had been watching Hermann from behind said glasses since the man walked in, abandoning the slab of Kaiju flesh in front of him; it was getting his sleeves all nasty anyway. “Uh… Yeah, actually. Sorry, just wanted to be comfortable, y’know-” The biologist nearly flinched when Hermann rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Comfortable? There is absolutely _no way_ that’s comfortable.”

Glancing down at his clothes, Newt had to admit Hermann was probably right after all. Three increasingly enormous sweaters covered his t-shirt, the baggy sleeves ending in thick rubber gloves that weren’t really conducive to Newt’s need for surgical precision. His bottom half was practically swimming in huge sweatpants that he had to belt to keep up, and Hermann’s plaid, backless slippers concealed his feet. The gloves and sunglasses made working basically impossible, so Newt was basically backed into a corner. By Hermann. Great.

“Um…well, maybe not comfortable, but-”

“No buts,” Hermann insisted, flopping down in his office chair and rolling towards Newt as he always did when they were alone in the lab. (He didn’t like other people seeing him do something so _unprofessional_ , Newt supposed.) “Explain.”

This was _not_ a situation Newton wanted to be forced into quite yet…but he supposed Hermann was going to find out eventually, and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to hide his…condition for much longer. Sighing heavily, Newt pushed the tray of Kaiju flesh aside and leaned on the table.

“Alright, man, I’ll explain. But you gotta promise not to interrupt and don’t…don’t freak out, alright?”

Hermann sat up marginally straighter at this, a spark of concern flitting into his gaze that Newt promptly waved away.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, don’t worry. This is just weird. Just hold all your questions and comments ‘til the end.”

Hermann nodded.

“Alright…” Newt took a deep breath, silently praying to anyone or anything that would listen that Hermann wouldn’t freak out. He had told the man not to freak out, after all… It’d be fine. Definitely.

“Okay, so a month or so ago I was cleaning out the old Kaiju storage thing-” Hermann shuddered; the portable, refrigerated vault Newt was alluding to was a horrid conglomeration of every Kaiju piece and bodily fluid Newt could get his hands on, and he doubted the thing had been cleaned since the biologist had started his Kaiju research nearly a decade ago. “-and I came across this excretion from a Category Two from years and years ago that I had apparently forgotten ‘cause I couldn’t find out what it did when I first got it. So I was like, alright, it probably still doesn’t do anything, but I know a lot more about Kaiju now, so why not try some more tests? I mean, the stuff looked wicked enough, all glowy and whatnot-”

“Please get to the point, Newton…” Hermann broke in exasperatedly. Newt glared at him.

“I said not to interrupt, man. Anyway, I took it out and thawed it to run a few tests, right? But it was late and I was kinda tired, so I may have accidentally took a chunk out of my finger _but its fine, okay_?” Newt raised his voice as Hermann opened his mouth to complain about the biologist’s lack of coordination or something; Newt made sure to talk over the man before he could get on a roll. “The point is, a bit of my blood got into the sample of the fluid I was working with, and it started doing something weird. I hadn’t seen anything like it.”

Newt began to pace as he talked, and Hermann couldn’t help but notice the man’s awkward gait. It was if he didn’t want to bend one of his legs, but he didn’t look like he was in any pain…

“-checked it after a few more hours,” Newt was saying, “and it they had combined completely! It was absolutely amazing!”

“Wait, what?” Hermann interjected, raising his hands as his brows furrowed deeply. “What combined?”

Newt huffed. “Seriously, man, were you even listening? The cells of the blood and the cells of the fluid. It was like the Kaiju cells had inserted themselves into the blood cells almost like an organelle, which was super weird because blood cells usually don’t have any organelles at all. But anyway, it was so weird that I had to do some more experiments…so I started introducing other stuff to the blood slash fluid mixture, and it _defended itself_. I tried all sorts of bacteria and diseases, but nothing could hurt it. You know I hate experimenting on animals-” Hermann nodded; he was quite aware. “-but I figured if the stuff was really doing what I was seeing, then it couldn’t hurt. So I injected some of the Kaiju fluid into a rat-”

“So that’s where all those droppings were coming from!” Hermann scowled darkly as Newt chuckled sheepishly.

“Well, yeah, a few might have escaped… But anyway, I injected the stuff into the rat and then tried to give it all kinds of bad diseases, even cancer, which sounds really awful, but it doesn’t matter because _nothing happened_. None of the diseases could take hold. In fact, the rat’s still alive and well. I’ve been calling him Spunky.”

Hermann rolled his eyes. “Is there a moral to this tale?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there. So after all this, I was thinking; if I could make this stuff into a vaccine, I could make humans _completely immune to any disease ever._ Do you get that Hermann? Do you understand how crazy that is?” He didn’t wait for an answer before plowing ahead. “But I knew that human trials were necessary, so I called up some friends at the CDC-”

“Oh my God, Newton, you did _not_ give this stuff to random people-”

“ _Of course I didn’t, Hermann, don’t interrupt!_ ” Newt shouted, though it ended up as more of a high-pitched squeak. Once he had calmed down, he continued, “I took a trip to the CDC office in Atlanta – which is why I was gone that one week – and gave the stuff to myself.”

Newt had expected Hermann to speak up at this point, but the mathematican appeared dumbstruck. He stared at Newton with slightly parted lips, his expression a painful looking mix between horror and fascination.

“Once it had taken hold, I subjected myself to anything the office had – HIV, Ebola, all sorts of plagues – but just like with the rats, nothing happened. I was completely clear, and after a few days of, thankfully anonymous, testing, they cleared me to come back here. So I thought everything was awesome, right? I’d do some more tests, tons and tons of tests, and watch myself, to see if the stuff actually stayed in the blood or left after a while or what. But…well…after a few days, some stuff started happening that didn’t happen with Spunky. I started noticing some…changes.” Suddenly nervous, Newt leaned his hip against the nearest table and started fiddling with one of his gloves, carefully looking anywhere but Hermann’s face.

“Newton… What kind of changes? Are you alright?” Hermann was entirely unsure how to feel about this whole situation. Though he appreciated that Newton hadn’t put anyone else in harm’s way to test his crazy theories, self-experimentation wasn’t really something the mathematician was comfortable with.

Newt took another deep breath. “I think…I think it’s turning me into Godzilla.”

Hermann blinked once. “…What?”

“I- Well, probably not the actual Godzilla, but…just look.”

Biting his lip, Newt started peeling away his many layers of clothing, starting with the sunglasses; Hermann inhaled sharply at the sight of Newton’s eyes. They were a piercing yellow, and the pupils were slits, dilated slightly in the dim light of the lab. The gloves and sweaters came next, revealing patches of bumpy, scaly-looking skin that was beginning to snake its way up Newton’s hips and onto his back, covering and distorting the tattoos adorning Newt’s torso. More blotches already covered his shoulders and collarbones. The reason for the multiple layers was soon obvious; large spikes were starting to sprout from the man’s spine. His fingernails were thick, black and starting to grow into points, and the tops of his hands were developing a blackish-green crust.

A small gasp slipped passed Hermann’s lips when Newt finally kicked off the slippers and dropped his pants. The biologist’s entire legs were covered in scales and were shaped… _wrongly_ , as though something extra was there that shouldn’t be. His toenails were each at least two inches long, and his feet had warped into something vaguely resembling an eagle’s foot with a little human thrown in. A spiked tail, which had been wrapped around Newt’s left leg to fit in the pants, uncurled lazily and flopped onto the floor with a dull slap. Hermann’s eyes were fixed, however, between Newton’s legs; he would normally have looked away, but…there was nothing there. It was decidedly disconcerting.

“Um…where is your…?” Hermann glanced up at Newt, motioning vaguely at the spot at which he had been staring. Newt looked as though he couldn’t decide whether to laugh or slap the other man across the face.

“Seriously? Everything going on with me right now, and you’re worried about _that_?”

Hermann just kept staring at Newton’s face, apparently lost for words. The biologist rolled his eyes and shrugged, glancing down his own body. “Well, if you just haveta know, there’s a slit down there it comes out of-”

“I don’t need to see!” Hermann said loudly as Newt’s hand drifted toward his crotch. “What about your legs, then? What happened there?”

Newt pulled up a chair and flopped down; he hadn’t been able to sit with his tail wrapped around his leg, but now he could just stick the new appendage off to the side. “I think I sprouted some extra bones. You know how some birds legs are backwards? Or like…dinosaur legs are kind of stretched with a long ankle or foot bone? I think it’s like that. Hurt pretty bad at first, but it’s generally okay now.”

Hermann shook his head in disbelief and sat back in his chair, mentally sizing up the situation to gauge what exactly his reaction should be. For whatever reason, he wasn’t as weirded out as he supposed he should be. Giant, inter-dimensional aliens had recently attacked his home planet, after all. Stuff like that tended to raise the bar for any future surprises one may encounter.

“Well…have you tried to heal it? Fix it somehow?”

Newt nodded imperiously. “Of course! But the extra alien organelles eat anything I do, or something like that. Nothing works.”

“Is it…getting worse?” Hermann asked softly. The biologist stiffened slightly, but relaxed just as quickly and exhaled through his nose.

“Yes. It’s slowed down recently, but the scales are still spreading. I think I’m getting taller, my senses are getting better, and my nails are still growing…but it’s weird. I would expect my DNA to change, and it has, but…not as much as I would have thought. Hell, I didn’t think something could like…survive that, or whatever. I don’t even know, it’s completely unprecedented. Nothing like this had ever happened before, ever.” Newt sighed. “I mean, I guess it’s pretty cool, but I keep poking holes in my mattress.”

Hermann snorted as Newt reached up to touch one of the spikes growing at the base of his neck.

“What?” Newt asked indignantly.

“I just…” Hermann chuckled for a moment before regaining his composure. “Well, I guess it makes sense that you, of all people, would have this happen. You are the King of Monsters, after all.”

Newt couldn’t help but crack a smile at this statement, ignoring the way Hermann’s eyebrows twitched at the sight of the biologist’s teeth; now that he was paying attention, Hermann noticed that most of them had sharpened to dangerous looking points. “I guess you’re right. I mean, it is pretty awesome. I look badass.”

“If you insist,” Hermann said, his tone now blandly amused. “You haven’t started craving human flesh, have you?”

“Well…obviously not, ‘cause if I had, I’d be _all over_ your meat.”

Hermann’s face immediately went beet red, and he rapped one of Newton’s knobby knees with his cane. “That’s _entirely_ inappropriate! And disgusting,” he said as he pushed himself back to his desk, facing away from the other man. Newt just grinned wickedly.

“And just so you know…being an alien/human hybrid does _not_ make you any smoother than your usual self,” Hermann added as an afterthought. He moved to turn on his holo-projector, but his hand froze above the button as a set of sharp, claw-like nails settled on his throat.

“Oh…” Newt’s voice suddenly seemed almost… _predatory_ , and it, coupled with the man’s hot breath on his ear, sent involuntary shivers down Hermann’s spine. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that, but if you insist…”

Hermann swallowed thickly as the slight pressure on his throat disappeared. He sensed, somehow, that his life had just gotten _a lot_ more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> (I really don't know that much about the CDC, so... All I know is they have an office in Atlanta. I'm assuming they keep diseases and stuff. c:)


End file.
